


I Will Follow You Into The Dark (Sebastian Stan x OFC Sarah Hunter)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: OFC - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, just a whole lot of dark and depressing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: Ten years ago, Sarah Hunter and Sebastian Stan met while filming a short-lived NBC series where they played twins.Eight years of friendship turns into romance when they are cast as husband and wife in “I Will Follow Into The Dark”, directed by their good friend Chris Evans.Two years later, they are married and expected their first child.Now with a devastating diagnosis of cancer, they have to navigate love and loss.





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark (Sebastian Stan x OFC Sarah Hunter)

This should have been the best time in Sarah Hunter’s life. She had just married the love of her life and was 4 months pregnant with their first child. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

She couldn’t figure it out though. She just knew. All the tests she had for her pregnancy all came back showing no signs of a problem. Her doctor told her that she was just being a nervous nelly. That set her off in the office which resulted in her husband, Sebastian, having to psychically hold her back so she didn’t launch herself over the desk and strangle the doctor. They found a new doctor after that.

Unfortunately, Sebastian had an important meeting during this appointment, so she was alone when the doctor came in with the devastating news.

She was beyond numb. She needed him right now. She dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail. She waits for a minute. Calls again. This time he answers on the first ring. “Hey, I’m almost done…” He’s caught off by her sobbing. “What’s wrong? Baby, talk to me!” When she doesn’t answer, he apologized to everyone in the room, and ran out the door, grabbing the first cab he sees. He doesn’t know if she still on the line, but he lowly says, “I’m on my way…” He repeats those words several times, before he hears her gut-wrenching cries again. “I’m 5 blocks away…” but as he says that, the cab comes to a stop and it’s looking like there is an accident blocking traffic. “Can you go around?” He asks the cab driver.

“I’m stuck, sir,” he replies back. “Can’t go anywhere.”

Sebastian threw some money upfront and flung the door open, running as fast as he could, he heard the cabbie yell, “Hey, this is way too much!”

His mind raced as to why she was crying like that. As he rounded the corner to their building, he didn’t slow down, taking the stairs three at a time, instead of the elevator. He was at the apartment door seconds later.

It was slightly ajar, making his stomach sink. What if she walked into their place being robbed? He pushed the door open, closing it behind him. He didn’t hear her, but he could see that she was laying on the floor in the fetal position.

She didn’t move when she heard him. She couldn’t. He sat down behind her, and picked her up to place her head on his lap, brushing back her hair.

Her crying had stopped, but she was fighting to keep the fresh ones at bay. She turned her head towards him, looking into his eyes, eyes that were starting to tear up just watching her struggle.

He swallows hard, before he can ask, “What happened?”

She was looking at him, but he felt that she was looking right through him. “It’s…” She couldn’t say the word. She looked down.

He pulled her up so she was sitting right in front him. He ran his hands down her arms. “The baby?” He questioned.

She shook her head ‘no’. “Me,” she breathed out through sobs. “I have cancer.”


End file.
